1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device of reflection type.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an LCD device of reflection type, which is provided with an LCD panel fixed on a fixture substrate. The LCD panel is produced by filling and sealing liquid crystal between a silicon substrate and a glass substrate opposed to each other. On the silicon substrate, there are formed: a plurality of MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) FETs (Field Effect Transistors) as switching elements arranged in a matrix manner each of which includes a source, a gate and a drain; an insulation layer for covering each of the MOS FETs; and a plurality of pixel electrodes, which are arranged in the matrix manner on the insulation layer through a gap to each other, are formed of aluminum and has a role of a reflection layer. On the other hand, on the glass substrate, there is formed a transparent electrode all over the surface of the glass substrate.
In the above explained LCD device, at a time of fixing the LCD panel to the fixture substrate, the silicon substrate and the fixture substrate are fixed to each other by an adhesive agent. In this case, stresses such as a shrinkage stress or the like are directly applied to the silicon substrate when the adhesive agent is hardened. In case the adhesive agent is the heat hardening type, the stress such as a heat stress or the like is also applied to the silicon substrate. Since the stress is applied to each pixel electrode formed on the silicon substrate, concave and convex irregularities are generated with respect to the liquid crystal layer. Due to the irregularities, irregularities and variations are generated in the thickness of the liquid crystal layer, resulting in the uniformity in the brightness of the image display, which is based on the display data for each pixel, being degraded.